


Pup in a FedEx Box

by one (sugalgi)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Dog/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hybrids, Just pure fluff really, M/M, accountant!Levi, cathybrid!Armin, cathybrid!Mikasa, doghybrid!Eren, levi is actually a real softie, there might be smut but thats temporary, we need a cute dog hybrid eren in our life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugalgi/pseuds/one
Summary: The box moved- no, it actuallyopened, only to reveal a pair of small dog ears on a patch of human hair. Levi's nose twitched. No, it's not a just boy."Why the fuck is there a pup in here?""So Eren, why did you left the Hybrid Institute?""Because they fired Carla-san and now their food sucks!"





	Pup in a FedEx Box

**Author's Note:**

> technically speaking, i'm supposed to be doing a school assignment just now
> 
> but i got distracted and now i thought that having a cute hybrid eren being taken care of by levi is a cute fucking idea so here i am
> 
> i still am not doing my assignment apparently
> 
> enjoy this pure fluff although idk when this story would actually end lmfao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing Levi did was to give Eren a huge fucking bath.

There are times when Levi felt like the world is too cruel to him. He thought that Fate was always siding against him and so said Fate would plot ways to make Levi's life miserable--which she does a pretty good job at it.

 

"Fucking Hange making me drink too much wine," Levi mumbled under the beautiful moonlight, continuously kicking a rock infront of him out of boredom.

 

He knew it was a better idea to go to the resturant by foot instead of bringing a car, especially when Hange would be present. That damn woman doesn't even act like one of the prestigious professors at Trost University. Not when the said female shouts like they're in a concert and drinks booze as if it's the end of the world the next day. And when Levi is present, she makes sure that he would go home drinking at least 8 glasses of wine.

 

Levi didn't know how long he's been kicking that poor rock infront of him, but it did hit a closed carton box that was just beside the bench at the park. Levi, although not a curious person, is actually confused on why there's a box in the middle of a deserted park. He thought that maybe it's owned by someone, given that there seems to be some personal information taped to it, and so he decided to be a good man and try win against Fate. As if there's even something he has to beat her for.

 

"It's heavy," he thought loudly, but nevertheless pushed the box to the front of the bench with little strength before sitting down.

 

When Levi noticed the information, it was empty. The only clue he ever saw was that the box is from FedEx.

 

"What the he-"

 

The box moved- no, it actually _opened_ , only to reveal a pair of small dog ears on a patch of human hair. Levi's nose twitched. No, it's not a just boy.

 

"Why the fuck is there a pup in here?" Levi didn't even stopped his foul words from leaving his mouth as rage boiled inside him.

 

He may look like a guy who fucking hates children ( animal or not ) as if they're pests, but honestly he's just as soft as any other mother to their child.

 

"Arf!"

 

 _Oh_ , Levi thought. His ears are the first things he took notice of. There are no human ears, however there are pointy ones attached to his head- similar to a dog's. There was also a tail behind the child, but it wasn't wagging.

 

The next thing he took notice of were his eyes. His big, green eyes with such golden flecks in it that Levi felt himself getting lost into. It was nothing compared to his small, cloudy grey ones. This child infront of him has the eyes of a freaking warrior.

 

"You're a hybrid."

 

Said hybrid growled, barking at him madly as his canines-- _fuck, they're sharp_ \--were exposed to him. Obviously, the kid doesn't like him. Whether it's because he looked like he's gonna murder him or because he interrupted his good night's sleep, he doesn't give a damn.

 

The kid needs discipline. Fuck it if he doesn't know Japanese or not.

 

"Do you understand Japanese, kid?" he said, glowering at the boy which made the hybrid to suddenly whimper at the look he just gave him.

 

"Y-Yes," he answered, cowering back to his box in fear of getting hit.

 

"Well, thank fuck for that," Levi remarked. "What's your name?"

 

"Eren. Just ... Eren."

 

Levi nodded, deciding to pull the young hybrid out of the box. His eye twitched when he caught sight of dusts inside the brown carton and on his clothes, and he has to thank Moblit tomorrow for giving him tissues the last minute he left the resturant. Grabbing the white paper towel from his pocket, he gently picked Eren up by his collar to make the boy face him eye to eye. Eren was surprisingly light, but Levi guessed that it's because of his genes as a half-dog and due to him still being a pup ( Levi didn't even know how he guessed that Eren is a dog hybrid ).

 

"Alright, Eren. I'm Levi," he introduced himself, the hybrid looking back at him with wide, curious eyes.

 

"Levi ... Hello, Levi," he slowly pronounced, although Levi was pretty sure he heard him say _Li-bay_ instead of _Li-vay_.

 

Also, the fact that the kid didn't even added -san to his name ticked him off.

 

He ended up dropping him with an annoyed expression, thus Eren falling straight back to the box butt first. The said hybrid cried in pain, but when he was about to growl back at Levi, the aura around the adult grew even darker than the night. It was so tensed that Eren ended up whimpering.

 

"Shouldn't it be automatic to add _-san_ if you're formally addressing someone who's older than you?"

 

Levi didn't really mean to make his voice sound dangerously low, but he thought that if he wanted the kid to learn, he might just have to frighten the child.

 

"I-I'm sorry, Levi-san."

 

Disciplining hybrid Eren: complete.

 

Eren was still whimpering, his ears drooping and his short arms covering his face in fear.

 

The sight made Levi's heart clench--he was always a sucker for cute and gentle crap--and picked Eren up again by the collar before placing him gently on his arm to carry him. Levi fought the urge to drop Eren again when he found out how awful he smell.

 

"Okay, Eren. It seems that you don't have any place to stay so you come with me."

 

* * *

 

The first thing Levi did was to give Eren a huge fucking bath.

 

The short walk back to Levi's apartment is already a painful Hell to him since he tried to make sure there weren't much dust particles that would cling to his black blazer. It was only unfortunate for him that Eren's still a child and thus, he wouldn't just stay calm.

 

Still, Levi managed to survive. He just removed his dress shoes and placed it at the corner before going straight to the bathroom to fill the tub with water. He placed Eren on the sink counter, not before saying _sit or I will end you_ , and sauntered towards the cabinets on the other side of the wall where the other bathroom essentials are hidden. He poured some bathroom gel in the process of filling the tub, and when the bubbles had finally formed, he closed the faucet and looked at Eren who is, thankfully, still sitting on the sink counter like the obedient pup he is.

 

"Please tell me you're not afraid of water," Levi practically begged despite the blank expression.

 

"Is that the sea?" Eren blinked, tail wagging in excitement.

 

Forget that Levi asked, his tail already answered for him.

 

Levi walked towards him and tugged the hem of Eren's small, faded brown shirt and looked at the boy, "Let's remove your clothes so that you can take a bath."

 

"But don't we swim in the sea and not taking a bath there?" Eren asked again, looking at Levi with his big green eyes while raising his arms as he lets the older remove his shirt.

 

Levi was silent throughout the duration of removing his clothes. He wasn't exactly sure if he should just say that it's just a hugeass tub with so much water and bubbles--although he wasn't exactly sure why Eren assumed it was the sea since that body of water doesn't have _that_ much bubbles--or if he should just think like a child and see the tub as the sea.

 

Levi was already removing his shorts when he thought that he should just tell him the truth.

 

Next were the shoes when he decided against it.

 

Finally were the socks when Levi thought that he doesn't have the heart to break this poor pup's heart.

 

"The sea can be used for baths too," Levi finally replied, looking at Eren with a tug on the corner of his lips. "Now you stink and you need a bath."

 

Eren squealed when Levi held him up under his armpits and placed him unto the tub. When Levi noticed that Eren's too short that he might drown, he took a plastic chair in his shower and placed in on the tub before placing Eren on it.

 

"It's hot," Eren whined, flicking his tail that made the water to splash a bit on Levi's shirt.

 

He bit the inside of his tongue and looked at Eren, "Would you rather want me to put ice here?"

 

Eren widened his eyes and shook his head frantically, "No! Don't put ice here, Levi-san!"

 

"Mhm, thought so. Hold still while I wash your hair, alright?"

 

To say the least, the bath took at least 30 minutes of Levi trying to make sure he doesn't end up in the tub as well because of Eren _swimming_ in it.

 

He made a mental note to toughen his heart up and just tell the damn truth to the Eren next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah eren can bark bc he's a dog hybrid akdjjsnd
> 
> more info about hybrids would be discussed in the future chapters !!

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick note, this story would progress until Eren becomes a teenager so basically when that happens, that's when the love story starts c;


End file.
